Glitch
Please do not post current glitches that allow players to gain an unfair advantage. :The following glitches have been described for the players to avoid confusion/panic leading to re-installation of entire game. A glitch is a fault in the code of the game that causes it to function improperly. Current Glitches * The new 2.11 update has brought new glitches, some being just Spelling Errors and some being total gameplay glitch. Many gears show that they increase stats of 'aasic attacks'. *Flash/Prime is coded as the "default" character of Injustice Mobile. In the event of a character failing to load (e.g. an incomplete hacked character, or a new character encountered on a device that hasn't been updated yet), he will appear in their place. In rare cases, he can randomly replace all characters in a match. * While using any version of The Flash except for Reverse Flash and The Flash/Metahuman, the effect of Speedforce will NOT activate upon use of a SP1, or both specials in the case of The Flash/Prime. * If you evolve a gear and keep on upgrading till it's maxed out, the game may ask you to pay all the final requirements ONCE AGAIN WITHOUT GIVING ANY ADDITIONAL INCREASE. FlashasJ.png|Flash filling in as Joker FlashAcidFlower.png|Flash performing Joker's special move, Acid Flower IMG 1979.PNG *All versions of Green Lantern suffer from a visual glitch that may cause their heavy basic attack combos, Special Attacks and Super Moves to explode in a mass of flickering boxes on some devices. This also affects Sinestro, Static and The Arkham Knight in various degrees. *Some animation may be replayed continuously after being triggered once, without actually applying their effects more than once, such as Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar's power drain, reflect gear's reflect effect, heal gear's heal animation, life drain and Darkseid/Apokolips' passive. *A uncommon glitch may cause it to be impossible to block for more than a moment. When you hold down two fingers, the character only blocks momentarily before going back to an idle state, even when they are not being affected by the enemy character. This seems to happen if you switch off the screen during a match and switch it on again. *There is a glitch in Online Battle that occurs when facing an opponent with the full League of Assassins gear set equipped. If you tag in within 12 seconds, and if the opponent is able to steal enough of your power and is able to use their Supermove, upon attacking them with a Special right away, then you won't deal any damage to them, or any damage will be dealt to you (if you've been previously hit with a DOT specials before this happened); the opponent will not attack you, either side will be able to tag out, but you still can attack them with basic attacks, despite dealing no damage, but you would still generate power but can't use them. Thus you will have to quit the match (by exiting back to homescreen, since you can't tap on anything else on the screen except for basic attacks). *Raven Prime : Upon release, Demonic Rage glitches if you tag out right as it is triggered, causing your opponent to freeze in place and take any hit you throw without retaliation, while an image of Raven appears behind your active character. Raven_glitch.png|Raven glitch in effect *In rare cases, if player A tags out, and player B tags in; player A still remains visible behind player B. As in this scenario, Reverse Flash being the player A. Imagervflashmarvel.png|Two players at the same time The Arkham Knight suffers from a glitch in which if you get his support cards and go to the 2.6 version and then view them, the game will show that they give Batman 10% more health/damage/power regen. To test this glitch, you need to have both 2.6 and 2.11 versions on your device. Previous Glitches *Killer Frost/Regime has suffered from multiple bugs. At release, game crashes occurred while attempting to load her card. She could be used in silver and bronze only challenge battles despite being gold. Her specials completely stopped power generation instead of slowing by 50%. All of the bugs have since been fixed. *An enemy Darkseid/Prime's boost to bronze card's health and damage used to be applied to your bronze cards as well. In the case both teams have him, your bronze cards would have 16x of their normal stats, instead of 4x. Category:Game mechanics